Gregori
Cerulean}}Gregori was a Gallifreyan Cerulean politician who served three terms as Lord President of Gallifrey and two terms as First Minister of Gallifrey, as well as a long-serving Panopticon Representative. He was notably the final Lord President of Gallifrey, after his execution during the 3453 Vex Invasion of Gallifrey. With help from the Master, he dethroned Romana and took over Gallifrey. After the encounters with the Eighth and Ninth Doctors, Gregori along with his recently appointed Chief of Staff Cordale went on a diplomatic mission but their ship fell through a wormhole and they became lost and were presumed dead. He eventually returned to Gallifrey, where he became Lord President once again, having no memory of his encounters with the Doctor. He was later murdered by Cordale during the Battle for Gallifrey. Biography To be added Personality Gregori was an extremely manipulative, relentless, calculating, sly, cruel and ruthless man, well-known for his sharp memory, as he never forgot a favour. He believed that the strong and intelligent remained in-power by maintaining control over those beneath them, that life was a constant struggle for survival. He would do anything to assert his power and rarely trusted anyone. If that trust was broken, all hell would break loose (TV: Rapture, Vengeance is Mine). Gregori was well known for his talent at public speeches. His impressive eloquency, mastered eristics and powerful, convincing voice are some of the main reasons why he was able to tie against the Rogue. His tongue can switch from acid to charming in a matter of seconds, which is enough to convince anyone who doesn't know him better to let him be in charge. (TV: The Prisoner of Time, Only Teardrops, All Tied Up, The Eye of the Storm) During his wandering around the cosmos, Gregori fell in love with his crewmate Quell. He adored her for her good heart and innocence. (TV: The Reasons and the Rhymes,Resurrected) He also became good friends with his second in command on his ship. Sirak. And he felt betrayed when he tried to steer the ship into a Time Distortion. (TV: The Reasons and the Rhymes,) Physical Appearance To be added. Gregori (Nigel Fairs).jpeg|Nigel Fairs VvzmiBWk 400x400 (1).jpeg|Peter Capaldi Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 31 * The Prisoner of Time Season 32 * The Last Night Season 33 * Revenge of the Master Panopticon Series 3 * Vengeance, Part I * Vengeance, Part II * Colour of Your Life * Slipping Through My Fingers * Torn * When All is Said and Done * Maybe It's Imaginary * Only Teardrops Series 4 *Rapture *Despite the Fear *The Reasons and the Rhymes *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *The Rogue Factor *Vexed *The Rules of the Game *Election Day *All Tied Up *C'est La Vie Series 5 *The Condemned *The Eternal Unseen *Useful Occupations and Deceptions *Resurrected *This We’ll Defend *Folly and Shame *Vengeance is Mine *The Hal *The Stale Alliance *The Eye of the Storm Series 7 * Put Your Dreams Away Movies * Doctor Who: Vengeance Category:Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Villains Category:Cerulean Chapter Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists